Lost in the Storm
by FlightoftheStorm777
Summary: SEQUEL to The Sparrow and the Storm! Ginny Stormmare is back, and this time, she faces the man who destroyed her life before Port Royal: Cutler Beckett. But Beckett isn't even the least of her worries. Jack Sparrow is danger from Davy Jones, and it is up to Ginny, Will and Elizabeth to help him... If the Kraken doesn't catch them all. DMC with an additional character. Jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Lost in the Storm _**

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! I am so excited to be doing DMC, but with my additional character, Ginny Stormmare! I hope I have you all curious about her past with Jack, and why Jack doesn't remember anything, so on and so forth. However, that all won't be revealed until AWE. Sorry! But, I will leave some hints in DMC. I will warn you all, Ginny has a disturbing past, and an interesting secret… Mwahaha. But, enough of my rambling. Read, enjoy and REVIEW. Your reviews keep me going! Thanks guys!**

**_Chapter One_**

_"__Jack?" The small voice startled him. He turned to see a little girl. She wore a pale blue dress that was tattered and coated with dried blood. There were streaks of blood on her face. Wisps of golden hair had fallen free of her bun and hung in her face. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. They were a dark shade of blue, full of grief, anger and bewilderment. The blue reflected a stormy sea, raging fiercely. _

_"__G-Gin?" he stammered. The girl flinched. _

_"__What are you doing here?" she asked, looking cautious. She wrung her hands, which were covered in blood. He stared at them, curious. _

_"__What happened to your hands?" he asked her. _

_Gin glared at him. "My mother died in my arms," she said, the grief in her voice so raw that he felt weak in the knees. Her eyes, filled with tears, hardened with anger. "Because you broke your promise!" _

_He backtracked, surprised. "Gin… I'm here now…" _

_"__You're too late! She's dead, and they're gone… And I'm gone!" Gin seethed. _

_"__Gin… I couldn't get here…" he said pleadingly. _

_"__You're too late," Gin said. "It's after you now." _

_He stumbled back and landed in a pile of ashes and bones. "W-what?"_

_"__He's after you." Gin faded away until she was gone. He looked around, his head whipping around for a sign of Gin. _

_"__Gin? Gin?!" he bellowed. _

_"__Jack Sparra…" said a slimy voice. He wheeled around to see Davy Jones in Gin's place. He felt the color drain from his face. Davy Jones sneered. "You have a debt to pay."_

Jack sat up, gasping for breath, the terrors of his nightmare still fresh. He was drenched in his own sweat. He looked around, disoriented. The light from the moon shone through his windows. The candle on his desk was still burning, but lowly now. The drawing of Jones' key was lying on the desk beside his map and compass. Jack had fallen asleep at the desk. He sighed and reached for the bottle of rum beside the drawing of the key. He went to drink it, only to find it was empty. He set the bottle down, disappointed. "Why is the rum always gone?"

…

Rain fell in steady sheets. It was growing heavier by the minute, yet Ginny didn't move. She knelt in the rain several feet behind Elizabeth, who knelt by the alter, where she was supposed to have become Mrs. William Turner. Ginny could only imagine the grief and betrayal Elizabeth was experiencing. Will had failed to show up. The rain had soiled the venue. It was sadly beautiful. Ginny had always loved the rain, anything to do with water. She soaked it in, her sorrow for Elizabeth reflected in the downpour. Suddenly, Ginny felt eyes on her. She was being watched by a portentous presence. She tensed and looked over her shoulder, a soaked curl blowing across her face as she did so. Ginny stood slowly. Elizabeth followed her example.

"Will," breathed Elizabeth. She took off, running straight until Will's shackled arms, under the cover of the awning. Ginny followed at a slower pace. She knew that presence. She would never forget it.

Ginny glared at the man, her eyes burning for his. He pointedly ignored her. She stood by Will and Elizabeth, who were having a moment. Ginny looked away from them, trying to give them as much privacy as possible. Elizabeth and Ginny were soon arrested, but Ginny hardly heeded any attention to the conversation unfolding. She was too consumed with hatred for Lord Cutler Beckett. The loathing she had for him seeped from her pores. She'd never wanted someone dead more than she yearned for Beckett to be so. "… a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?" Beckett was saying, a cool smirk twisted on his ugly face.

"Captain!" snapped Ginny, Will and Elizabeth in unison. The couple exchanged a glance, but Ginny kept her fierce glare trained on Beckett.

"Captain," Ginny said breathlessly. Beckett's eyes finally met Ginny's glare. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow…" Beckett repeated mockingly. "Yes, I thought you might." Beckett's eyes cut into Ginny, mocking her and accusing her. And she glared back.

….

"Jack's compass? What on earth would Beckett want with that?" asked Elizabeth, stroking Will's face through the jail bars. Ginny sat with her back against the bars beside Elizabeth, her arms crossed.

"Does it matter?" said Will. "I'm to find the compass and trade it for your freedom," he continued. "And then I intend to return here, to marry you." he added softly to Elizabeth.

"Properly?" Elizabeth queried.

"If you'll still have me." Will replied.

Ginny made a face at their mushy-gushy love fest. She mimicked vomiting, earning herself a glare from Elizabeth. "I don't like this," announced Governor Swann. "We need to find our own solution."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will challenged.

"Just because you would risk your lives to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do the same for you. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" Governor Swann began whistling and journeyed down the hall.

"I have faith in you," said Elizabeth.

"Both of you," Ginny piped up. She turned so that she could look Will in the eyes. He nodded.

"I have to get going," he said. "I've got a Sparrow to find." With that, Will was gone.

Elizabeth looked at Ginny. "I can't stand the thought of sitting here, doing nothing."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly."

Governor Swann returned, looking defeated. "That is why we must come up with our own solution."

Ginny stared at him. "Any ideas?" Governor Swann shook his head miserably. Ginny sighed. "I know Beckett," she admitted. Elizabeth and Weatherby leaned in as Ginny lowered her voice, listening intently. "And I know how to get out of these cells. I can go, get the Letters of Marque, and find Will. Meanwhile, Weatherby, you can get Elizabeth out. She can smuggle aboard a ship and get to a rendezvous point."

"No," Elizabeth snapped. "I am not going to be put somewhere safe while everyone is out risking their lives. I won't do it."

"I didn't say it would be safe," Ginny snapped. "But it would be too dangerous for you to get the Letters of Marque. You don't know Beckett like I do. He and I have… unfinished business to attend to."

Elizabeth looked as if she were about to argue. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "When?"

"Tonight." Ginny said firmly. Governor Swann looked nervous, but he nodded.

"You girls have grown up too fast." he said, shaking his head. He left them alone in the cell.

"How do you know Beckett?" Elizabeth demanded.

Ginny sighed. "It's a long story."

Elizabeth looked furious. "Secrets have a cost, Ginny!"

Ginny wheeled on her. "And so does the truth!"

Elizabeth looked away. "Is he here for you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he knew I lived here until now."

Elizabeth sat down, tears in her eyes. "What makes this even worse, I doubt Jack will even care."

Pain flared in Ginny's chest, closing up her throat. She swallowed the lump. "Yeah," she agreed. _If only Jack knew…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, only Ginny Stormmare and any plot elements surrounding her. **

Ginny watched Beckett from around the corner of the doorway. He sighed when he noticed the Letters missing from his letter box. "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm."

Beckett's nasally voice carried to Ginny's ears. She stepped out of the shadows, both hands behind her back. "Then what is?" she questioned.

Beckett turned. "I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm." _Well that's insightful_, Ginny thought.

"Then we can come to some sort of understanding," Ginny said, walking forward. "I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening," replied Beckett. Ginny withdrew her pistol from behind her back, training the barrel on Beckett's face. Beckett sighed. "I'm listening _intently_." he corrected himself.

Ginny revealed the Letters of Marque from behind her back. "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king?"

"Yes, and they are not valid until they bare my signature and my seal." Beckett replied, his tone like acid. He was no longer disguising his hatred for her. Gone was his façade of polite displeasure. Ginny didn't care.

"Otherwise I would not still be here," she said through gritted teeth, dropping the Letters onto the desk. "You want the compass of Jack Sparrow. Why?"

"Need I remind you that you face the gallows?" Beckett snapped, dodging the question.

"Need I remind you that you are on the wrong end of a loaded pistol?" Ginny countered. Beckett didn't answer. "I'll ask again in simpler terms: Why do you want Jack Sparrow's compass? I have been to Isla de Muerte; I have seen the treasure myself. It will do you no good."

"Ah, you think the compass only leads to Isla de Muerte, and so you wish to save me from an evil fate," Beckett concluded. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold."

"Save you? Hardly." Ginny snorted.

Beckett ignored her, approaching his vast map painted on the wall. "There is more than one chest of value in these waters, and Sparrow's compass can lead me to it."

"Consider it into your calculations that you robbed me of my innocence!" Ginny spat poisonously, cocking the pistol.

"So I did. A childhood interrupted. Or fate intervened. You're going to great lengths to ensure Mr. Sparrow's freedom." Beckett said as he finished engraving his seal onto the Letters of Marque. He held out the Letters to Ginny. She grabbed them, but Beckett didn't let go.

"These aren't meant for Jack!" Ginny seethed. Beckett let go of the Letters with a smirk.

"Oh really? Then for you own freedom, then? I still want that compass, Ginny. Consider _that_ into your calculations." Beckett said softly. Ginny backed away, the Letters gripped tightly in her hand. She gave Beckett one last look of loathing before fleeing away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three _**

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who favorited and followed my story! Please read and review, and if you didn't notice, this is a sequel! The first is ****_The Sparrow and the Storm_****. Please review, guys! It keeps me going!**

Jack opened his eyes. To his surprise, Will was the captured imp that the Pelegostos kept talking about. He narrowed his eyes, pretending not to recognize Will. This could be his only way out, and Will's too. If Jack didn't do this right, they would all be dead. And Jack would have the worst death of all. _Act like a chief, act like a chief…_ Jack thought, scrutinizing Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" said Will, coming to. Jack frowned as Will grinned stupidly. _Shut it, Will! Bloody shut it! _"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." said Will, still grinning like a fool. _That's interesting… I suppose the feeling is mutual since you're my way out of this place… And you saved my life… How long ago was that? A year? Bloody hell._ Jack approached Will, pretending not to care. "Jack? It's me, Will Turner!" _I know who you are, now shut it!_ Jack walked up to the nearest islander.

"_What did you pick up this fellow for?_" Jack asked in the Pelegostos' language.

"_He was wandering the shore. He will make a good sacrifice!_" said the cannibal, stomping his staff importantly.

"_Sacrifice_!" The rest of the tribe agreed. Jack frowned and began examining Will.

"_No. He will not do,_" Jack disagreed. He began to walk away.

"Jack, the girls are in danger! We were arrested for helping you. They face the gallows!" Will cried. Jack stopped in his tracks. Ginny and Elizabeth were in danger because of him? _Not my problem. It is your problem, they wouldn't be in this mess without you! Ginny wouldn't be in this mess if she had just tagged along… And what? What could possibly have come of that? Bloody hell!_ He turned around and approached Will once more. 

He poked Will. "_He's a weakling! No meat on his bones!_" Jack crouched by Will's legs. "_He's got no manhood. He's a eunuch._" Jack made scissor motions with his fingers. The tribe oohed and awed in understanding. Jack stood up, observing Will thoughtfully. _The lad is smart… Put him with the crew and they've got a brain and a half… _"_Take him away. Put him in the bone cages._" Jack ordered.

"_Bone cages_!" cried the islander Jack had talked to earlier. The tribe mimicked his battle cry. Before they could take Will away, Jack leaned down beside the young man, who was frantically asking Jack stupid questions.

"Save me!" Jack whispered. He straightened, not breaking eye contact with Will. Will looked confused as he was taken away.

"Jack, what about Elizabeth? And Ginny? Jack!" Will's scream echoed off the canyon walls until he was out of earshot.

…..

Ginny followed Will, keeping low and hidden. She watched him get thrown into a round cage, being suspended over a river by a thin rope. She sighed, seeing the rest of the _Black Pearl_'s crew. For now, they were safe. But Jack was surrounded by islanders. He was in more trouble than the others. Ginny sighed again and straightened. She turned, only to find an islander watching her hungrily. Ginny grimaced. The islander said something in a different language and charged at her, his club raised. Ginny quickly unsheathed her sword. She raised her sword above her head to block the violent cleave performed by the native. She felt the blow reverberate through her sword and up her arms. She swung her blade around in a large arc, forcing the native's club downward by her right foot. She kicked it out of his hands and hit him with the hilt of her blade. She panted and sprinted across the rope bridge, back toward the camp. She came to another bridge, only to find her path blocked by a fat native. He yelled something at her and began running toward her. Ginny felt the old bridge tremble beneath her feet. It began to shake violently. Ginny ducked as the native swung his club to bash her head in. She scrambled away frantically. She managed to get to her feet and unsheathe her sword once more. She struck downward and horizontally and then quickly executed an upper cut. The native backed away, looking frightened. Then he realized how much bigger than Ginny he was and made a comeback. He charged at her, roaring. He knocked Ginny's sword from her hands. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. Ginny, choking and gagging, kicked the native in the stomach. He dropped her, doubling over. Ginny quickly kicked his club away. It scattered away and off the bridge, to the ground far below. The native bellowed in rage. He picked up Ginny's sword and began striking at the ropes holding the bridge up.

"No, don't!" Ginny cried. Quickly she grabbed the rope railing just as it snapped. The poor native fell with nothing to save him. Ginny, however, gripped the rope tightly. The bridge hung lopsidedly with Ginny dangling over the chasm. She tried to swing her legs up onto the ropes, but couldn't get a hold in the loops. She swung back and forth over the chasm, her palms burning from the old ropes scraping her skin. She gripped tighter, trying to think clearly. She looked around and noticed a native child looking at her curiously from one side of the cliff. He held a knife and fork in his hands. Ginny swallowed as he cocked his head. _Please don't_, Ginny thought. The child raised the knife. _Damn_. He began sawing at the ropes. Ginny wrapped the ropes around her hands tighter, preparing for the bridge to fall. It took several minutes, but it happened. One side of the bridge, the side nearest the child, collapsed. Ginny's stomach leapt to her throat as she swung through the air. The bridge slammed against the cliff wall, Ginny with it. Ginny crashed against the stone, the impact causing her hands to release her grip on the ropes. She yelped as she fell, flailing for a grip on something to stop her plummet. She hit a ledge on the cliff with a grunt of pain. She rolled off the ledge and began tumbling down the cliff side. She grappled with grassy roots and stones, desperately trying to stop her descent. She kept slipping and sliding in the dirt. She rolled down the cliff, smacking against ledges and smooth surfaces alike. She tumbled onto another ledge and then was airborne. She hit the ground, which was surprisingly soft. She laid there for several seconds, catching her breath. She groaned and attempted to get up. She pushed herself off the grass and reclined in a squatting position. She looked around, her head clearing. She noticed the fat native lying a few yards away, dead. Her sword was close by him. Ginny struggled to her feet and retrieved her sword. She began limping. She needed to find Jack. Or Will. Or somebody that wasn't a native. She was able to start walking normally when a body fell through the air and landed before her. She jumped back, surprised. She stared down at the person, trying to decipher whether or not said person was alive. An assortment of fruit tumbled around the person, and he let out a groan. A pole landed next to the person's head, and the person looked at it with bewilderment.

"Jack?" Ginny asked.

Jack sat up, rubbing his head. "Ginny?" he asked, shocked.

"Long time no see," Ginny said, grinning. She held out a hand. Jack, after a moment of hesitation, accepted her help.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Jack asked.

"Why do you have eyes painted on your face?" countered Ginny.

Jack grinned. "Missed you too, love." he said. Ginny shook her head, smiling.

"You have a knack for showing up just in time." she said. Jack chortled.

"So do you." he retorted.

Ginny frowned, noticing a threat. "Should we worry about them?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. He looked back at Ginny. "Yes." he said calmly. With that, he grabbed her by the hand and took off running.

….

Ginny frowned, watching Will drill Jack with questions, demanding Jack's help. Will still hadn't notice Ginny. She smirked, rolling her eyes as she climbed the steps to stand behind Jack and Will on the helm. She crossed her arms and stood on her hip, standing beside Gibbs. "Why hello, Miss Swann." said Gibbs, looking surprised.

Ginny smiled fondly. "Hello yourself, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckled. "How've things been?"

Ginny shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'."

"Mr. Gibbs!" barked Jack.

"Cap'n?" said Gibbs, looking startled.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said mysteriously.

"When you say need, as in frightfully need, as in fleeting?" Gibbs said.

"No, as in an urgent and unyielding need." Jack clarified.

"Ginny?" said Will. Ginny looked at Will in chagrin.

"Hello, Will." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Will demanded.

"Uh, same thing as you, I guess. Saving Jack." Ginny replied.

Ginny glanced at Jack and winked at him. He grinned and shook his head. "How did you get out of jail?" asked Will, dumbfounded.

Ginny smiled mischievously. "I have my ways," she answered vaguely. "Don't worry, I got Elizabeth out as well. We have a rendezvous point at Tortuga."

Will relaxed slightly. "There's still a price on your heads."

Ginny pursed her lips grimly. Jack was watching, his expression unreadable. "Yes, I believe now more than ever."

"Why's that?" Will questioned.

Ginny withdrew the Letters of Marque from her sleeve. "I stole these from Beckett."

"He'll want Jack's compass more than ever." said Will.

Jack frowned. "We still need that key." he warned.

Will rolled his eyes. "Right." he said sourly. He stalked away. Ginny watched him go, opening her mouth to call her friend back.

"How did you manage to get ahold of these?" said Jack, snatching the Letters from Ginny's unsuspecting hands.

"Persuasion," Ginny replied coolly. She attempted to take the Letters, but Jack held them further out of reach.

"Friendly?" Jack asked, his eyes alight like a child's.

"Decidedly not," Ginny replied. "Now give the Letters back."

"No," said Jack, turning his back. "Persuade me."

"You do know that I am learnt in the ways of a sword?" Ginny said quietly. She heard Jack gulp.

He turned back to her, a smirk toying at his lips. "Like I said, persuade me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away. She'd get those Letters back, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**Thanks for the reviews! They really do keep me writing! I've been out of town for two weeks, and I tried to write some, but you know… Vacation. **

**Guest: Here you go! I'm glad I've got you curious, I hope you like where it goes!**

**AnnieMouse: I like your name, haha. Did you read the first one? Sounds like you did. I hope you like it! I'm gonna do AWE too, once this one's finished. ******

Jack grinned at his crew, looking at Ginny and Will with bright eyes. "No worries, mates," Jack said, not really sure who he was talking to. He just addressed them all. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable, we are… were… have been… before…" Jack frowned, considering that he and Tia hadn't ended on particularly happy terms, and they hadn't spoken in a few years.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack replied truthfully. Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed past Gibbs.

"Are we going in or not?" she said. She climbed the steps. Jack hurried behind her after telling someone to mind the boat.

"Perhaps it's best that I go in first, love," he said. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. Jack frowned. "She knows me."

"Knew," Ginny corrected. Jack didn't say anything. Ginny stepped back. Jack entered Tia's hut.

Tia looked up from her desk. "Jack… Sparroooow!" she greeted him.

Jack spread his arms grandiosely. "Tia Dalma," he said. He halted just before he walked into a hanging jar of disgusting contents. He ducked underneath it and approached Tia with a grin.

"You 'aven't been to see me in a long time," she cooed. Jack grinned, about to tell her something very flattering, when Tia's attention was drawn to someone else. "You two," she said, pointing. Jack turned, frowning. Tia left Jack to stand in front of Will and Ginny. "Ye both have touches of destiny about you, William Turnah and Ginny Stormmah."

"You know me?" Will asked.

"She knows both of us, bonehead." Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes. Jack watched carefully. Ginny looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Ye want to know me," said Tia, stroking Will's facial hair and playing with Ginny's ripped sleeve. Jack slid in between Will, Ginny and Tia.

"There'll be no knowing here!" he announced. He led Tia away. "I thought I knew you."

"Not as well as I had hoped," Tia argued. She sat Will down, and motioned for Ginny to follow. "Yer power is great, Ginny Stormmah."

Ginny looked confused. "Power?"

Tia's grin widened. "Aye, child," she said breathily.

"We need your help," said Will.

"You know I demand payment." Tia barked at Jack. Jack smiled and took the cage from Pintel. He held it up.

"I brought payment," he said. He withdrew his pistol, aimed it at the devilish simian and fired the gun. The monkey screeched but was otherwise unharmed. "Look! An undead monkey!" Jack set the cage down on Tia's desk. "Top that."

Tia opened the cage door and gently shooed the little beast away. It skittered out of the room. "No! You have no idea how long it took us to catch that." protested Gibbs.

"The payment is fair," said Tia, taking a seat.

"We're looking for this," said Will, dramatically revealing the drawing of the key. "And what it leads to."

Tia looked at Jack, her eyes stern. "Ze compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?" she snapped.

Jack felt everyone's eyes fall on him. "Maybe, why?"

"Ahh, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia exclaimed knowingly. A triumphant gleam lit up her dark eyes. She glanced at Ginny. "Or, do you know, but are loath to claim it as yer own?" Jack didn't answer. Why had she looked at Ginny? And what had she meant about Ginny having power? What was the deal with Tia calling Ginny "Stormmare"? Was Ginny secretly some royal lady? Or what? "Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest ye seek, don't it?" Tia said.

"What's inside?" demanded Gibbs hungrily.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" said Pintel, his greed very naked.

"Nothing bad, I hope," said Ragetti with a wary glance around the room. Jack was impressed with the one-eyed pirate's subtle wisdom. It was very unexpected.

"Ye know of Davy Jones?" said Tia with a serious look. Jack swallowed. "A man of de sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of dat which vexes all men." Tia continued, the mysterious atmosphere thickening.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What indeed," teased Tia.

"Well, the sea." said Gibbs bluntly.

"Sums," disagreed Pintel.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." said Ragetti excitedly. Jack rolled his eyes.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out the correct answer. "A woman." Jack shook his head ever so slightly at the stupidity of the men in the room. _Honestly, they're men! How do they not know?_

Tia gave Jack a congratulatory smile. "A woman, 'e fell in love."

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with." Gibbs said in disagreement.

"Same story, different versions! But all are true!" Tia snapped. "Ye see, it was a woman. As changing and harsh and untam-e-able as da sea. Him never stopped loving her, but de pain it cause him was too much for 'im to live witt, but not enough to cause him to die." Tia held up one finger, pausing dramatically. Jack was trying not to listen to the story. He picked up a ring here and a trinket there, deciding which one looked more valuable. He went with the ring and pocketed it.

"What, exactly, did he put _into_ the chest?" asked Will.

"Him heart," said Tia, placing one hand over her chest.

"Literally… Or figuratively?" asked Ragetti, looking bewildered.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart into a chest!" seethed Pintel through gritted teeth. He looked at Tia with a raised eyebrow. "Could he?"

"It wasn't worth feeling dat small, fleeting joy life bring," said Tia. She leaned forward. So him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest and hide to chest away from da rest of da world. De key he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this." Will accused Jack, standing abruptly.

Jack frowned. "I did not," he said honestly. "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is for you to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and grab the key so you can go back to save your bonny lass, eh?" Jack clucked his tongue, signaling that he was ready to leave.

"Let me see your hand!" Tia commanded. Jack froze in his tracks. He turned. _She didn't say which hand_, he thought as he held out his un-bandaged one. The look Tia gave him told him she knew better. Jack made an oh-all-right face and held out his other hand, the one Tia wanted to see. She unraveled the bandages to reveal the ugly, condemning black spot on his palm.

"The black spot!" gasped Gibbs. He dusted himself off spastically while spinning in a circle and then spat on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti stupidly followed Jack's first mate's actions. _I take all thoughts of Ragetti's wisdom back. He's an idiot. _

"My eyesight's just as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack announced, grinning sarcastically as everyone stared. He avoided Ginny's curious gaze. He began rewrapping the bandages around his hand quickly. Tia had disappeared, muttering to herself. She returned, carrying a jar full of what looked like dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you." Tia bowed slightly, presenting the jar of dirt to Jack.

Jack took it, a little awkwardly. "Dirt," He looked at the jar again, then back at Tia. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes." said Tia, not understanding Jack's bewilderment.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked, trying not to sound very condescending.

"If you don't want it, give it back." said Tia, her tone laced with a challenge.

Jack hugged the jar, suddenly realizing that maybe he didn't need to know how it would help, just that it would. "No."

Tia smiled, revealing her inky black teeth. "Den it helps."

"It seems, we have a need to find the _Flying_ _Dutchman_." said Will sardonically.

Tia Dalma smiled as she sat at her desk. She smirked at Ginny knowingly before taking a handful of crab claws and throwing them down onto the table. "A touch of destiny…" she declared.

Jack studied the pattern of crab claws. "Time to go." he announced at last.

….

Ginny entered Jack's cabin without knocking. He was staring at his maps, but he didn't really seem to be studying them. He'd already given Gibbs the heading. "What's the black spot?" Ginny interrogated.

Jack looked up. "Why don't you ask gossipy old Gibbs." he said, his tone laced with cynicism.

"No," Ginny replied. "I want to hear it from you."

Jack looked at her, studying her. "It's a mark of death," he said at last.

"The kraken?" Ginny guessed.

Jack blanched. "How did you-?" He stopped.

"Gibbs," Ginny said in unison with Jack. Ginny offered a small smile. "It'll be okay, Jackie." Jack looked at her sharply. Ginny felt her smile vanish and her heart nearly stopped.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I have to go." Ginny snapped. She turned to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm. He wheeled her around to face him.

"No one calls me _Jackie_ except me dad," he said, fierceness hardening his tone. "Why did you call me that?"

Ginny opened her mouth to reply. She was too frustrated with herself to respond. "Let me go." Jack didn't budge. Ginny swung her arms out and around, breaking Jack's grip on her. Then she shoved him away. Jack stared at her, bewildered and frustrated. Ginny turned and left his cabin without another word.

_"__Jackie! Where are you?" she cried, skipping through the tall grass. Jack popped out from behind a tree. _

_"__Here, Gin!" he said, grinning. She smiled in reply. _

_"__What're you doing?" she asked, stepping forward curiously. _

_"__Er, I was making you this." said Jack. He held out an object. It was wishbone-shaped with a band tied to the tips. _

_"__My own slingshot?" she queried. _

_"__Yeah, so you don't have to borrow mine all the time." replied Jack. _

_"__This is wonderful!" she cried, throwing her arms around Jack's neck. "Thank you, Jackie!" _

_Jack didn't seem to know how to respond. He patted her back awkwardly. "Er, don't mention it," he muttered. She pulled away, beaming at Jack. "Why are you calling me Jackie?" _

_She shrugged. "Your father and mother do it. I just thought that's what family does. You know, give each other silly nicknames." _

_"__Family," Jack repeated. _

_"__That's what we are, aren't we?" she asked. _

_Jack frowned. "I don't think there's a name for what we are, Gin. We don't really fit into any category."_

_She thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you're right." _

Ginny awoke with a start. She sat up, panting slightly. It was getting harder to keep her secret from Jack. If she slipped up again, he would surely figure it out… If he hadn't already. Ginny sighed. She got up and grabbed her blue vest and slipped it on over her white linen shirt. She'd managed to get some clothes in Tortuga before finding Jack and the others at the cannibal island. She buckled her brown belt and strapped on her sword. She plopped her tricorn hat atop her head and walked out onto the main deck. She watched for Jack. As soon as she saw him, she turned on her heel and went the opposite direction as the captain. She approached Will, who gave her an odd look.

"So… Elizabeth was all right?" he asked.

"Last time I saw her," Ginny replied simply. She looked at the darkening sky. "It's going to rain soon."

Sure enough, around nightfall, the rains came in an intense downpour. It didn't take long for everyone aboard the _Black_ _Pearl_ to become drenched. Ginny made her way over to Will and Jack, who were having a very loud discussion to drown out the thunder and roaring sea.

"If there are crewmen?" Jack was saying.

"I cut down anyone in my path." replied Will.

"I like it; simple, easy to remember." said Jack approvingly.

"C'mon Will, we haven't got all night." Ginny said.

"What?" said Will and Jack in unison. Ginny ignored Jack.

"I'm going with you, dingbat." Ginny said.

"No, you're not." said Will.

"Yes, I am." Ginny retorted.

"Your chariot awaits, sire!" interrupted Ragetti from below with a maniacal cackle.

"Perhaps the lad is right. You and I have matters to discuss." said Jack.

Ginny looked him in the eyes for the first time all day. "No, we don't. It was a simple slip of the tongue, and that is all. It won't happen again," she said icily. Jack looked frustrated and bewildered once again. Ginny turned back to Will before Jack could utter another word. "I'm going, and you can't stop me. I can take care of myself." She pushed past Will and Jack roughly and purposely and climbed overboard and into the longboat. She waited for Will to join her.

"I'm already regretting this." Will muttered.

Ginny didn't reply. She climbed aboard the split ship. Something wasn't right. There were no crewman. It wasn't even a proper ship! It was eerily quiet. She'd taken the only lantern from the longboat and held it up, examining the ship. Where was Davy Jones? How would she know it was him if and when she found him? A disturbance in the sea caught her attention. She hung up her lantern and looked at the dark and churning waters. She felt her jaw drop in amazement when a ship burst out of the ocean. She grabbed a rope and hauled herself up onto the rail, watching what she assumed was the actual _Flying Dutchman_.

"Come down here and fight, girlie!" gargled a voice behind her. Ginny didn't question how he'd gotten there, she just jumped down and immediately whipped out her sword.

"Ginny!" she heard Will cry.

"Will!" Ginny yelled back, blocking a particularly vicious blow. In the dim lighting of her lantern, the thing she was fighting didn't appear to be fully human. Ginny wasn't surprised. Jack's enemies were all a little unusual… And not fully human.

Will jumped beside Ginny, and together they fought. But soon they were surrounded. Will caught his sword ablaze and managed to slice one of the slimy attackers open, spilling his guts all over the deck. "Urgh!" Ginny and Will exclaimed. Someone knocked Will unconscious, and he fell into the guts.

"Drop yer sword!" commanded one of the attackers. Ginny reluctantly obeyed. The attacker grabbed her and stepped into the mast. Ginny felt as if she were being sucked through a tiny hole. And then she was aboard the real _Flying Dutchman_.

Ginny looked around, wide-eyed. Will was still out cold, leaning against Ginny and drooling on her shoulder. The slimy people gathered round, making weird and menacing sounds. And all Ginny could say was "bugger."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**Last chapter was pretty long! I might make them a wee bit shorter, just so that the actual story is longer. I want it to be more than ten chapters, so hopefully I can accomplish that. Please review! I won't write unless I get an email that says someone followed, favorited and/or reviewed. You guys are very important to me! I want to see that y'all are keeping up with the story and I want to see what you think! **

**HANTE: Haha, thank you! I hope you like this chapter, it gets a little intense. **

Will had awoken finally, and it appeared to be just in time. There was a loud clunk. And another. And another. It steadily got closer. Ginny looked around Will to see. She noticed Will glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but she pretended not to see. Will moved in front of her protectively. Ginny rolled her eyes. Didn't these people understand she could handle herself? Still, she appreciated Will's preparedness to look out for her.

The source of the clunking noise revealed itself, and Ginny paled. It wasn't a man. The moonlight shone on him, illuminating his moist and slimy skin. He had only one actual leg, the other was like a giant crab's leg instead of a peg leg. His clothes were tattered and covered in barnacles. His left hand was a crab claw, and his right was made of tentacles. He had the face of an octopus, the tentacles forming his beard. But Ginny could make out two very human eyes, both a piercing blue. Will leaned close to Ginny's ear. "Keep your head down and let me do all the talking." he ordered quietly.

Ginny rolled her eyes but obeyed. She got bored of staring at the rotting deck and decided to watch who she presumed to be Davy Jones. "Do ye not fear death-uh?" he asked one of the survivors.

"I'll take my chances, sir." said the man.

"Well then," mocked Jones, "To the depths-uh!" Ginny didn't have time to look away as the man's throat was slit and he was thrown overboard. Ginny looked at Will, her eyes wide. She'd seen death before, and it wasn't pretty. Eventually, Jones made his way over to Will and Ginny.

"You are neither dead nor dying! What is your purpose here?" Jones barked at Will.

Will grimaced. "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

Jones jerked awkwardly, as if he hadn't expected that answer. He leaned toward Will, listening intently. "What is your purpose here?" he repeated, his tone softer.

"Jack Sparrow?" Will said. "He sent me to settle his debt."

Jones took a beat to stare at Will and glance at Ginny. He straightened, chuckling. "Ahaha, Im sorry to say I am unwilling to accept that offer." Jones made a wild gesture to his friend with the hammerhead shark for a face, who grabbed Ginny. She was forced through the _Dutchman's_ mast, and once again, experienced the oddest sensation of being sucked through a tiny hole. She materialized on the deck of the _Pearl_, along with the rest of Jones's crew. Her captor unsheathed his sword and held it against her throat. Jack was holding a telescope. He'd been watching? "Oh." Jack said, looking somewhat surprised.

"You have a debt to pay-uh." said Jones. He advanced on Jack menacingly. "You've been the captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_ for thirteen years. That was the agreement-uh!" Jack stepped back each time Davy Jones advanced on him.

Jack looked nervous. Ginny had never seen Jack look so nervous. "Technically, I was only captain for two years; then I was viciously mutinied upon." he corrected Jones, his voice wavering slightly.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless!" barked Jones. He paraded around, clearly in control. "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain _Jack Sparrow?" Jones mocked, whirling around to face Jack with a sneer. Jack grimaced at himself as Jones's crew laughed. Ginny pitied Jack. He was a smart man, a good man, who made stupid and wrong decisions. He didn't deserve this.

"You've got my payment; one soul is already over there to serve on your ship." Jack said. Any pity Ginny'd had for Jack vanished quite suddenly. Will. Jack was going to make Will, the man who risked his own life to save Jack's on numerous occasions, bear Jack's punishment. Ginny struggled against her restrainer.

"No," she whispered.

"One soul is not equal to another," said Jones impatiently, shaking his head.

"So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price!" Jack announced cheerfully.

"Price?" Jones repeated, popping his lips curiously.

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Jack asked, his eyes dark and gleaming. Ginny wanted to scream at Jack. How could he do this? Innocent people to save his own skin? Just how selfish could he get?

Jones was considering Jack's offer. "One hundred souls, three days." Jones's crew chuckled. Ginny felt half relieved, half horrified. Jack wouldn't be able to harvest one hundred souls in three days. The innocents would be safe, but what about Jack?

Jack turned in a business-like manner, seemingly in a good mood. "You're a diamond, mate! Just send me the boy and I'll be right off!"

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." taunted Jones loudly.

Jack stopped. He turned, not looking any less cheerful. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano… And did I mention… He's in love?" Jones froze, looking seriously wounded. A faraway look appeared in his bright blue eyes, the only truly human part about him. Jack began to circle Jones. "With a girl. Due to be married… Betrothed… Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?"

Jones blinked, and the cruelty in his eyes had returned. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine more to go," he snapped. "But, speaking of girls," Jones waved at Ginny's captor. He shoved her forward and Jones grabbed hold of her arms with his tentacle hand. The tentacles wrapped around her arm tightly, like a boa constrictor. "I will not have one on my ship!"

Jack stared at Ginny, looking slightly relieved and calculating. He shrugged. "Don't blame you, mate. You especially don't want this one. Speaks her mind too much. It's very annoying." he said. Ginny felt as if he'd punched her. She stared at him, shocked and a little hurt.

"Three days." Jones reminded Jack. He shoved Ginny forward roughly. She fell into Jack's arms, watching Jones shake Jack's hand. And then they were gone. Ginny shoved Jack away from her. Jack stared at her with alarm. He raised his palms.

"Ginny-," he began.

But Ginny wasn't having any of it. "What the hell was that?" she cried.

"Ginny, calm down, love." Jack said, looking around anxiously.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to be calm!" Ginny yelled.

Jack frowned. "Now's not the time." he snapped. He walked over to Gibbs and gave his first mate the heading, wiping the slime off his hand from shaking Jones's hand. Ginny followed Jack into his cabin and slammed the door behind her so hard that the windows trembled.

"What the bloody hell was that?! How could you hand Will over like that? He's your _friend_!" Ginny screamed. Jack looked at her calmly.

"Ginny, he's working for Beckett." Jack said.

"What? No he's not, you dimwit! He's trying to get your compass to trade it for our freedom! We were arrested for helping you, and you throw us away like dirty rags! No wonder no one likes you, you're a complete arse!" Ginny shrieked.

"Who do you think he's giving the compass to?" Jack demanded, losing his temper.

"So what? If it frees us, why do you care?" Ginny yelled. "Will is a good man, Jack. He has saved your life countless times. You'd be the cannibals' dinner if it weren't for him!"

"No, I got myself out, not bloody Will!" Jack roared.

"Fine, then you'd have been hung at Port Royal if it weren't for us!" Ginny snapped. Jack frowned.

"And you'd be drowned at the bottom of the bay if it weren't for me. Or you'd have been bloody raped and killed by those men in Tortuga." he bellowed.

"Maybe," Ginny replied coldly. "But that's not the point, Jack!"

"Then what is?" Jack thundered. Ginny had never seen him look so angry.

"We care about you, Jack," Ginny said softly. Jack looked taken aback. "Even if we pretend like we don't; we do. We used to talk about you all the time, wondering if you were all right and if you were happy… We care about you… Will does, Elizabeth does and so do I. And you don't give one single damn about us." Ginny turned to leave, furious.

Jack grabbed her and tried to pull her back, but Ginny wheeled around and slapped him, hard. Jack staggered back, surprised. But the anger had vanished from his eyes. He looked a little hurt, and even a little touched. "Ginny, I won't let Will serve time over there for me. I plan to get him out of there. But you have to trust me."

Ginny stared at him, not wanting to trust him. But some part of her still believed that the boy she'd known was still there. She knew he was. She'd seen him. "Fine," she muttered. Jack looked relieved. "But take one step backward, give me one reason to think that you'll hurt Will or Elizabeth, and you won't have to worry about the Kraken anymore. Because I'll kill you myself." With that, Ginny turned and left Jack to stand in fear and awe of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six _**

**Author's Note: Again, thanks for the reviews and such. I like to read them over and over again because they make me smile. Btw, if there are those scenes in italics, those are either flashbacks or dreams. Or flashbacks in the form of a dream. So yeah, hope that makes sense. Anyhow, on with the story! **

Jack was downright afraid of Ginny. Did she really mean she'd kill him? Or was she just saying that? No, he was pretty sure Ginny was a man of her word… Well, woman. Ginny was, in fact, a woman. And a bloody scary one. Jack had come across a lot of women in his lifetime, and none had bothered him as much as Ginny. She'd been able to break free of his grasp, and she'd slapped him in the face. That had been the hardest slap of his life. Possibly. He wasn't quite sure. He closed his compass and shook it. "I know what I want!" he said forcefully. He opened it. The needle kept spinning. He closed it and opened it again, beginning to grow desperate.

"I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission and my life." said a familiar voice. Jack froze and peered at the rugged-looking man talking to Gibbs.

"Commodore?" Gibbs hissed in disbelief.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" spat James Norrington. Jack got to his feet stealthily and grabbed a plant to cover his face. Jack snuck a few feet away. "So am I worthy to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?" cried James, drawing his pistol. A hush fell over the tavern. "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack froze and peered around the plant. He tried ducking around a pillar, but Norrington merely moved his pistol from side to side. Jack stopped and grinned at Norrington. "You're hired."

"Sorry," sneered Norrington, not sounding sorry at all, "Old habits and all…"

He cocked the pistol. Jack braced himself. Someone pulled him out of the way, but James had shot the ceiling instead. Jack looked to see Ginny. He didn't have time to thank her or question her. He just turned to Gibbs as the tavern exploded into chaos. "Time to go!" Jack yelled. Jack, Gibbs and Ginny made their way through the commotion. Jack stopped to try on different hats, but none felt right. He stopped to trade hats with a man about to be thrown over the balcony. "Carry on." Jack said, stepping back. The miscreants did just that. Jack led Gibbs and Ginny to the docks.

"Jack Sparrow," said a voice. Jack barely looked back.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard." he said.

"I came to find the man I love." replied the boy.

Jack stopped, making a face. Blimey, this was awkward. "I'm deeply flattered, son. But my first and only love is the sea." he said.

"Meaning William Turner." said the newcomer. Jack wheeled around.

"Elizabeth?" he said, shocked. He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum," Jack looked at Elizabeth and Ginny, who was standing beside Elizabeth. "You know, those clothes don't flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have… No dress in my cabin." Jack teased. He glanced at Ginny. Well, she looked like a pirate. And piracy suited her. Jack looked away from the two women.

"Jack," said Elizabeth. _Well someone's not in the mood to joke around. Who says I was saying you were the one who should be naked? Oh blimey, that's awkward… Besides, Ginny pulls off the garb far better than you, darling. _"I know Will came to find you, now where is he?"

Jack shot a warning glance at Ginny, who pretended not to see him. Jack hoped she didn't mess this up because she was still angry with him. "Love, I am terribly sorry to be the one to have to tell you this… But, through an unfortunate and unforeseeable series of circumstances having to do nothing whatsoever with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Ginny coughed, but that was all the reaction Jack got from her. "Davy Jones?" asked Elizabeth, buying Jack's heap of lies.

"Oh, please! The captain of the _Flying_ _Dutchman_?" sneered Norrington, joining them ungracefully.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" said Jack as Norrington rushed to vomit into the bay.

"You hired me," said Norrington acidly as he wiped his mouth. "It's not my fault if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!" retorted Jack. He knew he was being childish, but that was the beauty of his retort.

"Jack!" snapped Elizabeth. Jack looked at her, still ruffled by Norrington. "All I want is to find Will."

Jack nodded, understanding. Well, sort of. "I know," he muttered. "Are you certain that is what you really want most?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth, looking shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"Because I would have thought you would want to find a way to _save_ Will most." Jack said.

"And you would have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth scoffed.

"Well… There is a chest." Jack admitted. _I'm so bloody brilliant. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh yeah, no one else has reason to find the chest. Until now._

"Oh, dear!" jeered Norrington.

Jack looked at the man in annoyance. He turned back to Elizabeth. "A chest of unknown size and origin…" he continued.

Again, he was interrupted. "Which contains the still bea'in' heart of Davy Jones!" growled Pintel as he passed with Ragetti, carrying a crate.

Ragetti held up his hand, acting as if he were clutching something. He pulsed his hand in a steady beat. "Unst unst… unst unst…" he said eerily, mimicking the sound of a beating heart.

Elizabeth stared at them and opened her mouth, surely about to ask a billion questions. Jack interrupted her. "And whoever possesses said chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever he- or she- wants… Including saving brave William from a grim fate." Jack concluded, looking at Elizabeth expectantly.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" demanded Norrington.

"How do we find it?" asked Elizabeth, ignoring him. Norrington snorted, shaking his head at them.

"With this," said Jack, pulling out his compass. He opened it and closed it with a snap. "My compass… Tis unique."

"_Unique _herehavingthe meaning of broken?" scoffed Norrington, interjecting himself into the conversation once more. Jack had the strongest urge to punch Norrington in his bloody nose, but he refrained.

"True enough, this compass does not point north." said Jack.

"Where does it point?" asked Elizabeth, looking enchanted.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack replied.

"Jack…" Elizabeth seemed very taken. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love," Jack lied. "And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" He took Elizabeth's hands, placing them one by one onto the compass.

"To save Will!" Elizabeth reminded Jack sternly.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." said Jack, reminding _her_. Jack opened the compass and jumped away from it. He gave it a few moments to spin. And then he peered at it from the side. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading." Jack announced. He straightened and gestured for Elizabeth to board his ship. "After you, Miss Swann."

Jack made his way onto the _Pearl_. His beloved ship began to sail away from Tortuga. He noticed that Ginny had shot him an angry glare. He waited in the shadows for her to walk by. As she did so, he grabbed her and pulled her into his cabin. "What the hell, Jack!" Ginny hissed, shoving Jack away from her.

"You're not going to say anything to Elizabeth, are you?" he asked.

Ginny looked like she wanted to slap him again. "No," she said finally.

Jack relaxed. "It's all part of the plan, love. If I'd told her, she wouldn't have listened."

"Oh, you mean if you'd been the decent man we all foolishly believed you to be and had told her the truth, then she would've been angry and would rather have kissed a toad than listen to you?! No way, who would've guessed such a thing? You really are a damn genius, Jack!" Ginny snarled.

Jack refused to wither under her stare. Her eyes were like blue fire, burning into him. "Ginny, please… I need you on my side, love. This is going to work."

Ginny glared at him for a moment longer. "Why did you need her to use the compass anyway?"

Jack felt some of the color drain from his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Ginny slowly, "Why couldn't you have used the compass? You're the one who wants it."

Jack was stuck. _I can't lie to her, she'll know… _"I don't really know what I want." he admitted.

Ginny looked surprised. "Well, don't you want to get out Jones's debt?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"So what else is holding you back?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied honestly. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He hated feeling vulnerable. It was how people gained your trust, and then used it against you. He knew that better than anybody. And yet here he was, spilling the beans to Ginny, the woman who'd threatened to kill him not twelve hours ago.

Ginny seemed to believe him. "Well, why didn't you ask me to find the chest?"

Jack looked at her, an odd clench in his chest. "You don't have the incentive to find it."

Ginny tilted her head. "Why not?"

Jack sighed. "Stop asking so many questions, Gin." he said. He stiffened, and so did Ginny.

"W-what?" Ginny said, her voice barely above a whisper. Jack looked at her, his eyes wide. He'd never seen her look so shaken. Why was that? He was shaken because he'd just called her _Gin_, the name of the little girl in his nightmares. But why did Ginny look so taken back?

"Er, nothing, love… Just a nickname…" Jack said, trying to play it off. _How ironic, she calls me a nickname and then I do the same to her_…

"Don't call me that," Ginny whispered, her face pale.

Jack looked at her, alarmed. "Ginny, are you all right?"

"Just… Don't call me that." Ginny's voice was so faint, so breathy, Jack was sure Ginny was about to pass out. She didn't. She merely left his cabin without another word.

Jack sat down at his desk. He'd just called her Gin. Why? She had a pendant identical to the girl in his nightmares. Why? Were Gin and Ginny one and the same? He'd already considered it before, but… It seemed impossible. He just had weird nightmares. He'd always had nightmares of a barn in flames, some horses running, a piano playing eerily… But the girl had only showed up after he'd met Ginny. Perhaps she had unlocked something within his memory? No, it was impossible… No, not probable. Or was it? Or had he just imagined Ginny as a child for some bizarre reason, and she'd appeared in his dreams? And why had Tia Dalma called Ginny "Stormmare"? Was that her real name? And what was her "power"? Was it physical, supernatural, economical…? Who was she?

_He stared up at the horse. He wasn't sure he wanted to get on that thing's back. But he wasn't about to show his fear. "Put your hands on the saddle like this," said Gin. He watched her do so on her own horse. "And then stick your left foot into the stirrup like this," Gin had some difficulty reaching the stirrup due to her shortness, but she managed it eventually. "And then swing up like this." Gin swung herself up onto the horse with more grace than he had ever seen her portray. He turned back to his horse, which was waiting patiently. He followed Gin's fluid movement a little less gracefully, but he managed. _

_"__Now what?" he asked. _

_"__Now, to get him going, kick him slightly in the sides. Don't worry about hurting him; horses can take a lot of pain." said Gin._

_"__What about steering?" he asked, a little more frantically than he would've liked. _

_"__If you want to go right, pull on the reins to the right. And vice versa for left. To slow down or stop, pull back on the reins and say 'whoa'. Easy enough, huh?" said Gin._

_"__I suppose," he replied. He watched Gin click her tongue to the horse and kick the animal lightly in the sides. Immediately it started walking. He squared his shoulders and followed Gin's example. The old horse he sat upon took a little more coaxing, but it eventually obeyed. For a while, he just followed Gin around the pasture. Then, he pulled up next to her. "This is fun." he admitted. _

_Gin grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad you like it." _

_"__Gin, have you ever shot a pistol before?" he asked. _

_Gin shook her head. "I never thought about trying, either. It's not really a skill women use, I guess." She sounded glum. _

_"__Well, I'm gonna teach you." he promised. _

_Gin smiled. Then it faded. "Jack, what if you leave here?" _

_He frowned. He'd never thought about that. "Then I guess my family will go back to sailing." _

_"__Oh," Gin replied, sounding crestfallen. _

_He looked at her. "That's not gonna happen, though. We don't want to leave." he assured her. _

_Gin seemed to relax. "I hope so. It'd be pretty boring without you here." _

_He grinned. "Yeah, and I'd miss being on land with you." _

_"__I thought you loved the sea?" Gin demanded, looking surprised. _

_He shrugged. "The sea's nothing if you've got no one to share it with." _

Jack awoke suddenly, his neck aching from falling asleep on the desk. He sat up, his map sticking to his face. He removed it with a huff and got up. He staggered over to the door to his cabin and opened it. He noticed Ginny sitting by the rail, watching the sea. Elizabeth and Norrington were chatting nearby, and Gibbs was steering the ship. Jack motioned to Elizabeth and went to retrieve Ginny. He tapped her shoulder. "We need to talk." he told her.

Ginny stared at him. "About what?" she demanded.

"These," said Jack, holding up the Letters of Marque. Ginny frowned but got up. They walked up to the quarterdeck, where Elizabeth was waiting with Gibbs.

"How did you get those?" demanded Elizabeth, eyeing the Letters with shock. "I didn't think you'd actually be able to get them!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Gee, thanks," she muttered. "I took them from Beckett at gunpoint."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," said Jack. "That slimy weasel."

"Beckett?" said Gibbs. He and Jack exchanged dark looks.

"Yep, the very one of the East India Trading Company," said Elizabeth, pointing to the Letters.

"If Beckett wants the compass, there's only one reason for it." said Gibbs, stating the obvious.

"Of course," said Jack, looking up. How had he not seen it before? "He wants the chest."

"Yes, Beckett did say something about a chest." Ginny added, confirming Jack's fears.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the seas." said Gibbs, his eyes with fear.

"A truly discomforting notion," agreed Jack.

"And bad, bad for every mother's son who calls himself a pirate," Gibbs added. He looked around. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." He turned away from the conversation.

"Since we have the Letters… Is there really a reason to trade the compass?" said Ginny.

"But we'll all have prices on our heads. We could never return to Port Royal." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Touché," Ginny replied, though she didn't seem too thrilled about returning to Port Royal. Jack looked at her, meaning to say something. But no words came out, so he just let Ginny walk away. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

**Sorry if my updates are slow! I'm packing up for school, and my AC went out, so I've been at my grandparents' and haven't been able to update… Anyway, read and review, please! **

Ginny stared without seeing, sitting on the steps that led up to the quarterdeck. Somebody strolled by and sat beside her. To her chagrin, it was Jack. "My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are... Troubled."

Ginny looked at him. _Lie_. "Elizabeth is going to marry Will as soon as we get back, and then I'll be alone." she said. Being alone didn't really bother her all that much. She'd always been kind of a loner. It was just in her nature. "I'm ready to be married." she added. _Oh, Jack is going to love this…_ She found it very hard not to smile at Jack's look of disgust. He handed her a bottle of rum, which she took a swig from gratefully.

"Well, you know, er, I am… Captain of a ship," he said. Ginny bit back a sarcastic reply. "And being captain of a ship, I can, in fact, perform a mar-ri-age, right here. Right on this deck. Right _now_."

Ginny looked at him, appalled. She shoved the bottle of rum back into his hands. "No, thank you." She walked away, over to the rail to look at the sea.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and me, I and you, us." Jack retorted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was still angry with him. "Oh, except for a sense of honor, decency, a moral center and…" She turned to look at him scathingly. "Personal hygiene."

"Trifles," said Jack airily. He approached her. "You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain," Ginny replied coolly.

"One word, love: Curiosity," Jack was very close to her. Ginny was beginning to feel awkward. She hadn't been this close to him in a while, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Her eyes slid towards his as he talked. "You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. You long to act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist." Jack looked at her arrogantly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Ginny said witheringly, reminding him of their chat the night before.

Jack seemed to remember, because his voice caught oddly. "Er, my compass works fine."

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have the chance to prove it: to do the right thing." Ginny said icily, reminding him she was still angry with him.

"I love those moments!" Jack said. He began to walk away. "I like to wave at them as they pass by." He feigned a wave.

Ginny followed him. "You'll have the chance to do something… Something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something," She looked at Jack, who seemed to have sobered. "That you're a good man."

Jack smirked, looking at the sea. "All evidence to the contrary."

Ginny cracked a smile. "Oh, I have faith in you," she said. She looked at him. "Want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie." said Jack, not really sounding serious.

"Curiosity," said Ginny softly. Jack looked at her, an odd look of pain in his eyes. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow…" Ginny smirked. "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know… What it tastes like."

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said hungrily, turning toward her.

Ginny stared at him. "But, seeing as you're a good man, you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor." She didn't want this. She didn't want to kiss him. She couldn't.

Jack leaned in, not responding. But he didn't kiss her. Ginny looked at him, seeing a horrified look on his face. "I'm proud of you, Jack." she said, a little hurt.

"Land ho!" yelled Gibbs. Ginny turned away, ignoring Jack's call for her.

…..

Jack wanted Pintel and Ragetti to shut the hell up. They kept arguing over how to pronounce the beastie's name. It was a sore subject for Jack. _I almost kissed Ginny. That doesn't make much sense… Well, maybe it does, she is beautiful… But still… I'm not sure I trust her… Well, being with her is different than with other women… Oh, shut it, Jackie, you're giving yourself a migraine… _"Mind the boat, watch the tide… And don't touch my dirt." said Jack when they reach the island. He grabbed a shovel, resting it on his shoulder. He marched through the sand, not bothering to see who'd obeyed his orders and who was following him. He let Elizabeth get ahead so that she could lead. But after a while, she sat in the dirt, frustrated.

"This doesn't work!" she announced. She shook it, very aggravated now. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!" she added through clenched teeth.

Elizabeth set the compass onto the ground roughly. Jack peered down at it with curiosity and desperation. _I NEED THE CHEST OR I WON'T GET WHATEVER ELSE IT IS I WANT_, he thought with all his might. The needle stopped spinning. "Yes it does," he said in relief. "You're sitting on it."

"Pardon?" said Elizabeth.

Jack shooed her away. "Move." he ordered. Elizabeth scampered out of the way. Jack had Norrington begin digging. After what seemed like hours, Norrington's shovel clanged with something. Jack opened his eyes. He, Ginny, Norrington and Elizabeth peered down into the hole. They withdrew a large chest. Norrington broke the padlock on it with his shovel. Jack threw aside letters and documents to retrieve the smaller chest within. They all simultaneously leaned in.

_Thump thump_.

Jack, Ginny, Elizabeth and Norrington all pulled back at the same time. "It's real," said Elizabeth, shocked.

"You actually _were_ telling the truth." added Norrington sardonically.

Jack looked at Norrington, sick of his constant jeering. "I do that quite a lot, yet you people are always surprised." he flashed back.

"With good reason!" said a new voice. Jack stiffened. That sounded oddly like… Will?_ How'd he get here?_

"Will! Thank God you're all right! I came here to find you!" said Elizabeth, running to her fiancée's arms. They shared a kissed. Jack grimaced.

"How'd you get here?" he demanded.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." said Will, mocking Jack's early story.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack countered.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." said Will.

"You do?" Jack asked in bemusement. This was interesting…

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-," began Will.

"What?" snapped Elizabeth, wheeling to look at Jack.

"What?" Jack repeated in an octave higher than usual.

"I was reunited with my father." Will concluded.

"Oh," _Oh._ "You're welcome, then." Jack felt a little guilty. He caught Ginny's eye. She seemed to be struggling with pity for his situation and smugness for his situation.

Elizabeth began marching toward Jack. "Everything you told me, every word was a lie!" she yelled.

"Pretty much," Jack said, making a face. "Time and tide, love," he added. He glanced at Will, who was squatting by the chest, revealing the acquired key. "Oi, what are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"I'm going to kill Jones." said Will simply.

Jack unsheathed his sword, holding it at Will's throat. "I can't let you do that, mate. If Jones is dead, who's to call off the terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key."

Will stood up slowly. He took Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it."

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry," said Norrington, drawing his sword and pointing it at Will.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." said Jack, grinning at Norrington.

Norrington, however, pointed his sword at Jack to show he wasn't on Jack's side. "Beckett wants the contents of that chest. If I give whatever that chest contains to Beckett, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition." said Jack.

"Oh, I see it as the promise of redemption." said Norrington.

Another sword was added to the group. Everyone stared in shock. "If _I _get the chest, I can get my revenge on Beckett." said Ginny.

"Ginny, stay out of this." said Will warningly.

"You could get hurt." agreed Norrington. Jack said nothing. He only stared at Ginny. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he knew she could handle herself.

"And that is your first mistake, thinking I need to be protected!" snarled Ginny. She was the first to attack. Jack blocked and parried blows every which way until they all had their swords intertwined.

"We cannot let him get the chest mates, trust me on this," Jack said to Will and Ginny. Everyone gave Jack a funny look. "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me." Jack finished. He was confused by his own statement, but it seemed to make a little sense to Will.

Desperate for Will not to join Jack, Norrington said, "He just wants Ginny for himself." He looked at Ginny, eyebrows raised.

Jack stared at Norrington. "Pot, kettle, black." he said acidly.

In a fit of rage, Norrington shoved Jack's sword back, forcing the fight to resume. Jack ducked underneath someone's fierce swipe and grabbed the key from Will, taking off with it, the others in pursuit.

They reached the bell tower, where the fight continued brutally. Will somehow got to the top of the bell tower by a pulley, leaving the others to run after him, since he now had the key. Jack began dueling Will while Ginny was stuck with Norrington, but then the fight switched. Jack blocked Ginny's vicious blows. Horizontal slash, vertical cleave, upward, right to left, downward, left to right, twist… Ginny knew more moves than Jack. She caught him off guard and kicked him in the stomach. Winded and off balance, Jack tumbled down the stairs. He watched Ginny show up Will, too. Norrington grabbed the key and the fight was brought onto the roof. While the others were distracted, Jack took the key from Norrington. Jack was disarmed by James, and everyone had their swords pointed at him.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." said Norrington.

"Be my guest." replied Will.

"Let us explore that statement, former Commodore. Who was it that freed the pirate you'd safely had behind bars? Who was it that took your dearly beloved along with him on the dangerous mission? Who was it that saved said pirate again, causing you to go on a fruitless chase across the Seven Seas? So whose fault is it really, that you became a good for nothing, rum-soaked scallywag?" said Jack.

"Enough!" howled Norrington. Jack somersaulted off the building to save himself from Norrington's near –fatal cleave. Jack walked away, carrying the key happily. And then the ground fell away.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight _**

**That chapter where Jack says "Pot, kettle, black" is actually a deleted scene from DMC. Just a little fun tip for those of you who didn't know, you can watch the deleted and extended scenes on YouTube. Pretty entertaining. **

Ginny was trying to keep her balance in the spinning wheel. She held on tightly as she was tumbled upside down. "Ginny!" said Jack from atop the wheel, looking down at her. Ginny climbed up to meet him while Will and James were still occupied.

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"Hold on, love." Jack replied.

"What?" Ginny repeated, a little less exasperated and a little more questioning. Jack grabbed her around the waist. Ginny held onto Jack as he grabbed a palm tree leaf. They swung up into the air and then down onto the ground, watching the wheel roll away. Jack picked up a fallen coconut and threw it at one of Jones's men, who was carrying the chest. The crewman's head flew off, and the chest fell to the ground. Jack opened the chest after yelling at the head to shut it. Ginny stared at the heart with wide eyes. Jack and Ginny looked up in alarm as a crowd of Jones's men came charging toward them. Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth were trying to fight them off, but they only had two swords. Ginny looked to see that Jack was getting ready to run, the chest closed.

"C'mon, love." Jack urged.

"I can't," Ginny said. "I'm staying." She turned away, withdrawing her sword.

"Bugger!" She heard Jack yell. But he was gone.

Ginny elbowed one of the men in the stomach, and then slashed his abdomen. She knocked him down and then plunged her sword into his chest. She plunged her sword into another, and then another. She followed Ragetti and Pintel, who were carrying the chest. Elizabeth was close behind. They sprinted toward the beach, slashing and hacking and ducking. Ginny cleaved one in the neck as she reached the shallows of the ocean. She continued to fight fiercely until the wheel rolled into the water and toppled over. Everyone stared at it for a split second before jumping into battle once more. Ginny slashed diagonally downward on one goon. He dropped to his knees. She turned and then thrust her blade into his chest. She pulled her blade out and then began crossing blades with another. But she was getting tired. This one managed to cut her arm.

She backed away, toward the dinghy. Will was knocked out and they were outnumbered.

"We're not getting out of this." said Elizabeth.

"Not with the chest." replied James.

"You're mad!" said Elizabeth.

"Don't wait for me." said James.

"James, no!" Ginny said. She couldn't let James, an innocent and good man at heart, sacrifice himself for them. James nodded curtly to Jack and took off.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish!" said Jack in shock.

Ginny attempted to run after him, but Jack and Elizabeth grabbed her. They clambered into the longboat as James led the crew of Davy Jones away. When they reached the _Pearl_, Ginny pushed past Jack and Elizabeth. She didn't want to talk to them. They'd so willingly left James behind, it made her think that none of her friends had any sense of honor or loyalty left. Then again, Ginny herself hadn't tried hard enough to go after James… So she was just as guilty.

…

The _Flying_ _Dutchman_ emerged from the water, looking as terrifying and ghostly as ever. Jack pushed past Gibbs, feeling rather good about himself. "I'll handle this, mate," he said. "Oi! Fish-face! Lose something?" Jack taunted. He held up the jar of dirt. "Scungilli!" Jack cried, blabbering a made-up insult. He lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. He held up the jar of dirt. "Got it!" he yelled. He got to his feet. "Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got! I gotta a jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt, I gotta jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?!" Jack sang, holding up the jar over his head triumphantly.

Jones didn't seem to appreciate Jack's song. He turned toward his crew. "Enough!" he snarled. The _Dutchman_ revealed her cannons, pointing them straight at the _Pearl_. Jack's grin faded.

"Hard to starboard," he muttered.

"Hard to starboard!" yelled Elizabeth. The order echoed throughout the ship, loudly ringing in Jack's ears. Jack felt the _Pearl_ shudder as a few cannon balls crashed into her or grazed her. Jack snapped out of his daze, and cradling the jar of dirt in one hand, he shoved Cotton away from the wheel with the other. He steered with one hand, maneuvering the _Pearl_ away from danger. Soon, the cannon balls splashed harmlessly into the sea behind the _Pearl_.

Jack drummed his fingers on the jar of dirt. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." said Will disapprovingly.

Jack looked at him, with an expression of boredom and exasperation. "Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack said reasonably. "All one needs is a proper leverage." Suddenly the Pearl jarred violently to a stop. The jar of dirt fell off the railing and smashed into tiny pieces onto the deck below. Jack let out a strangled cry and hurried down to his spilled dirt. He searched frantically for the heart, but to his horror, it wasn't there. "Where is it?" he muttered. "Where is the thump-thump?"

"What is it?" Jack heard Elizabeth say.

"The Kraken." came Will's reply. Jack looked up, fear-struck. This was it. This was the moment that he'd been dreading. _No. I will not die. Not like this. _Jack got up. While everyone was busy preparing for the Kraken's attack, Jack snuck onto the dinghy and began rowing away. He watched as the Kraken's tentacles sneak up his beloved _Pearl's_ sides. _Lucky for me, I'm out of there… Otherwise Ginny would kill me. I hope she doesn't see me rowing away, because then she'd come back from the dead and kill me. Well, maybe she wouldn't if I'd stayed… I'm sorry, Ginny. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

Ginny strode up to Will, still fuming about Jack. She'd seen him row away, and she didn't correct Elizabeth's hiss of "oh you coward". Ginny accepted the rifle that Will held out to her. "Whatever you do, don't miss." said Will.

"As soon as you're clear." Ginny replied coolly. The Kraken wasn't happy. With a hiss like a snake, the Kraken plunged its tentacles into the _Pearl's _sides, rocking the ship pugnaciously. Ginny fought to keep her balance. Seawater rained down every time the Kraken lifted its tentacles out of the water. Ginny's eyes burned every time the little drops managed to drip into her eyes. She blinked furiously, ducking as a thick tentacle swung overhead. She jumped over another, struggling to get to Elizabeth.

"Ginny!" cried Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, watch out!" Ginny screamed. She shoved Elizabeth out of the way. Elizabeth hit the deck, and Ginny was smacked with a slimy tentacle. Winded, Ginny was slammed into the deck. She nearly dropped her gun, but she gripped it tighter and managed to get to her feet. A tentacle wrapped itself around Elizabeth's ankle. With a jerk, it dragged her down the steps leading up to the quarterdeck. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. Ginny swung herself over the railing in front of the wheel. With a sharp thud, she landed on the deck. She rushed over to Elizabeth. Drawing her sword with her free hand, Ginny cut the tentacle, freeing Elizabeth. Ginny helped Elizabeth to her feet. Ginny gestured for Elizabeth to get away. Ginny was standing by Jack's cabin. The thought of Jack sent another surge of anger pulsating through her body. She hoped she never saw him again. She hoped Jack got caught by the Kraken and died in his stupid dinghy alone.

…

Jack stopped rowing, hearing the screams on the _Pearl_. The screams of innocents, the screams of his friends… He looked back at the island. It didn't look so appealing now. He looked back at the _Pearl_. This was one of those moments, he supposed. He picked up his compass and opened it. The needle spun for a bit, and then it stopped. He didn't want the heart. He didn't want to escape. He stared at the compass with a heavy heart. He wanted to face death. He wanted to return to his ship, his friends and Ginny.

He set the compass down and began rowing back to the ship as fast as possible.

…

Ginny ducked as another tentacle swung through the air, splashing her with seawater. She took her stance, aiming at the net full of explosives. She looked up at Will, who was trying to cut himself free from the ropes holding the explosives. "Shoot!" Will roared at Ginny, catching her eye as he sawed furiously. "Ginny, just shoot!" he bellowed.

Ginny hesitated. How could she do this? She couldn't. How could Will even ask her to do this? Ginny felt something snake up her leg. She was thrown onto the deck, being dragged back. Her hat toppled off and she dropped her gun. She screamed, clawing at the deck for something to save her, but there was nothing.

…..

Jack clambered aboard his ship. He looked around at the chaos, ducking to avoid an erratic tentacle. He heard a sudden scream, louder than the rest, and looked to see Ginny being dragged back into his cabin by a tentacle. "No!" he bellowed, rushing forward.

"Ragetti's got her, cap'n!" yelled Pintel, emerging from the cabin. Jack nodded to show he understood. Ginny sprinted out of the cabin. She reached for a rifle lying on the deck, but someone picked it up before she could. The new rifle holder was grabbed by a tentacle and thrust into the air. He dropped the gun, and it fell onto the quarterdeck. Jack dashed up the steps, trying to reach the rifle before Ginny. He knew what had to be done. Right as Ginny, crawling up the steps, reached the rifle, Jack stepped on it. Ginny desperately attempted to move his boot. She looked up, as if about to tell him off. Jack looked down at her. At first there was anger and shock contorting Ginny's face. Then, a relieved smile glorified her features. She stopped trying to take the rifle and Jack bent down, picked it up and aimed at the explosives. Will jumped from the net, and Jack pulled the trigger.

With an explosion of blood, guts and chunks of Kraken tentacles, the Kraken retreated with a loud moan. "Did we… Kill it?" asked Marty after a few minutes.

"No… We just made it angry," breathed Gibbs in horror. "We're not out of this yet. Cap'n, orders!" Jack helped Ginny to her feet. They descended the steps. Jack handed the rifle to Gibbs.

"Abandon ship, into the longboat." Jack said grimly.

"But Jack… The _Pearl_…" said Gibbs, shocked.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack replied in a low voice. He didn't want anyone to remind him of what he was losing.

"He's right, we have to head for land," said Elizabeth in choked voice.

Jack looked at her. He couldn't imagine leaving the _Pearl_, but there was no alternative. "That's a lot of open water," said Pintel.

"Lo' o' wa'er," agreed Ragetti.

"We have to try," said Will, sounding determined. "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship," said Gibbs in a gruff tone. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

What was left of the crew prepared to depart, gathering supplies and weapons, loading them into the longboat. Jack heeded them no attention. He didn't even offer to help. He ran his hands along the _Black_ _Pearl's_ wood, her ropes… She was such a beauty. More than that, though. Jack had gained notoriety with her. He'd been branded a pirate while watching her burn and sink… He'd lost her, chased her, found her… He'd been through so much with her. She was the only thing that seemed solid in his life, his past, his memories… Like a promise he'd kept, or failed to keep, she haunted him. The _Black_ _Pearl_ seemed to be a dream, a dream he had chased for as long as he could remember. She was his freedom, his freedom from his past. His freedom from everything that threatened him.

Everyone ignored Jack. Everyone but one. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack hesitated before turning. His eyes met Ginny's. Dark brown poured into fiery blue. "We're not free yet, love." he muttered.

Ginny tilted her head, her eyes sparkling. "You came back," she said. So she had seen. His moment of weakness, his cowardice. But here she was, ignoring his mistake, and praising him for his redemption. Jack glanced at her lips, then back at her eyes as Ginny moved closer. "I always knew you were a good man." And then her lips touched his.

Jack had never had a more confusing kiss of his life. It was not like the thousands of others he'd experienced. It was not full of longing, passion and fire. No, this was gentle. It was caring. It was kind. It was desperate. It was harsh and soft at the same time. Her lips on his, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was surprising. It was good. It was…

_Click_.

…A lie. Ginny broke off the kiss. Jack stared at her, and for some bizarre reason, he smiled. "It's after you, not the ship! It's not us," Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper. "I mean, this is the only way, don't you see?" Jack didn't say anything. He continued to grin at her. "I'm not sorry." _Ouch. That hurt more than I thought it would. _

"Pirate." Jack said to her. It wasn't an insult. But Ginny looked as if she'd rather he had slapped her. She nodded curtly and began to walk away. Jack watched her go, still grinning like a fool. Ginny stopped and looked back at him. And there, in her eyes, Jack knew. She was sorry. And he forgave her. In one swift movement, Ginny was gone. Jack turned to his predicament. He began trying to get free. _Well, she kept her word. I did take a step backward… And she has killed me. But with the Kraken. Didn't see that coming._

Jack thought about the kiss. It hadn't just been a lie. It had been a goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

**Woohoo, almost finished with Book 2! I hope I shocked you all with Ginny's betrayal… Mwahaha! Sorry if I get some of the lines wrong or messed up, I mainly do them from memory. I've been on a posting role haha. I posted 3-4 chapters July 29… I'd had the chapters written, I just didn't have any Internet. Oh, my life, haha. Now you guys just keep favoriting, following and reviewing (especially reviewing!) or else! **

Ginny watched the Kraken take down the _Pearl_, along with Jack. The rest of the crew seemed too shocked to be sorrowful. She closed her eyes, unable to watch anymore. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks in salty miniature rivers. When she opened them again, there was nothing in the distance to suggest the _Black_ _Pearl_ had once been afloat there, not even a ripple.

Ginny barely noticed where they were headed, or how they got there. But they ended up at Tia Dalma's hut. Ginny sat in the back of the room, her arms crossed. _What have I done?_ There was a presence in front of Ginny, and she was forced to look up. It was Tia Dalma. "Against de cold… And de sorrow." said Tia, holding out a tray of mugs. Ginny took a mug but didn't drink. How could she? She didn't deserve to. There was a murmur of voices that Ginny didn't quite catch. She didn't care.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" said Gibbs, holding up his mug.

"Never another like Cap'n Jack!" burbled Ragetti.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, 'e was!" agreed Pintel, joining the toast.

"He was a good man." said Elizabeth. Ginny said nothing. She almost drank from her mug, but she stopped herself. She couldn't. She didn't deserve to. How could she poison Jack's memory with her deadly lips, drinking to his name? It was an atrocious thought, in and of itself.

"If there was anything that could be done, to bring him back… Ginny…" said Will, leaning forward, concern softening his gaze.

"Would you do it? Hm? What… Would you do? Hm? What would any o' you be willin' to do? Hm? Would you sail to de ends of de eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious _Pearl_?" said Tia suddenly. There was a chorus of ayes and a yes from Elizabeth. Tia turned her gaze onto Ginny, a smile toying at the gypsy's lips.

Ginny nodded. "Yes." she breathed.

"Alright… But if yer goin' to brave de weird and haunted shores, at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows dose waters." Tia turned to face the stairs, which everyone crowded around. Ginny looked up and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping in shock.

"So tell me… What's become of my ship?" said Barbossa. He bit into a green apple, juice dripping down his chin. The monkey perched on his shoulder cocked its head to the side and let out a screech.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

_She looked at Jack, panting in the darkness. She grinned. "I think we lost them." _

_"__That's the last time I go spying on your sister and that boy she fancies." said Jack, his grin glinting in the moonlight. _

_"__It is very weird to see her with him. I don't ever want to get married!" she announced. _

_"__You don't?" said Jack, looking surprised. _

_"__Well, I dunno. It looks weird," she replied after thinking for a moment. "Kissing especially." she added, making a face. _

_"__I might like it," said Jack quietly. She stared at him. "But it does look very weird." he added quickly. _

_"__Maybe," she said, her voice slow and quiet, "we could try it." _

_Jack looked shocked. "Er… Really?" _

_"__Well, why not? We're best friends. I don't want my first kiss to be with some guy I hardly know." she replied. _

_Jack shrugged. "I suppose you're right. You know our parents think we'll get married?" _

_She dissolved into thought. "Maybe we could, when we're older. I mean, it wouldn't be weird being married to you." _

_Jack smiled. "Except you're annoying." he said playfully. _

_She frowned and shoved him. "I am not! You stink!" _

_Jack laughed. Then he sobered. "So… Are we gonna try?" _

_She stood still. "Er, yes." She saw him close his eyes and lean in. She closed her eyes, waiting. And then she opened her eyes and ran away. _

_…_

_She stared at Jack in horror. "You're… You're leaving?" she whispered. _

_Jack nodded, his sorrow apparent in his eyes. "Your father thinks it best." _

_"__My father can change his mind! My father doesn't matter! What about sailing the world?" she cried. _

_Jack stared at her. "Those were the dreams of children." _

_"__Were? You still are a child! We both are! And why can't they come true?" she said, her voice becoming more shrill. _

_"__Gin, please… Don't make this harder than it already is." said Jack. And she could hear the pain, the raw pain, in his voice. _

_"__But… I don't want you to go." Her voice broke, and the tears she was fighting so hard to keep back fell. _

_Jack pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know, Gin. I know. But we don't have a choice." _

_"__Will I ever see you again?" she sobbed. _

_"__Of course!" Jack said, pulling back to look at her tear-streamed face. "I promise you, Gin, I will come back for you in one year. Give me one year, and I will come and get you, and we can sail the seas together, as captain and first mate." _

_She smiled through her tears. "I'm going to miss you." _

_"__I'll miss you too, Gin." Jack hugged her tightly again, both of them sobbing. And she knew that she would never forget this moment. _

…..

Jack awoke with a start to find himself lying on the deck of his ship in intense pain. He got up, looking around. Sand. He was surrounded by sand. And then it started raining blood.

**End of Book Two**


End file.
